Avec un peu de sucre
by MajasKS
Summary: Une terrasse, un café, du sucre et une duchesse à la crème. Ajoutez-y un serveur souriant et ça fait des étincelles. [Riren/ModernAU]


La chaude lumière du soleil de fin d'après midi, réussissant à passer entre les branches des arbres qui bordaient la place, s'échouait, tel des gouttelettes d'or, sur les pavés éclaboussés d'eau que la fontaine lançait en confettis au centre du cercle de pierre.

C'était sur cette place, la Place du Bataillon, que se trouvait ce café plus que réputé. Le Titan Colossal - drôle de nom pour un café - servait le meilleur nectar noir de la ville et la plupart des citadins l'avaient bien compris.

Corsé, sans être trop fort, avec un arôme de chocolat, souvent adouci par un ou deux soupçon de sucre - voire de lait pour les plus fins - le breuvage était incontestablement délicieux et enchantait les papilles de plus d'un !

Livaï Ackerman, employé de bureau de 30 ans, ne faisait pas exception la règle : après une dure journée remplie de paperasse et de lumière bleue, il appréciait grandement boire une tasse de leur spécialité, éternellement accompagnée d'une duchesse à la crème, son dessert préféré depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Certes, se détendre sur cette chaise moelleuse, le soleil caressant doucement son visage, et le vent balançant agréablement ses cheveux, était déjà en soi quelque chose de particulièrement plaisant.

Mais Livaï n'était pas aveugle et encore moins stupide. Il avait beau essayé, il ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'il venait au Titan Colossal pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il appreciait l'établissement. Pourtant, il aimerait bien...

Le noiraud préférait éviter de se voiler la face, au prix de se l'avouer ce qui, ma foie, faisait tout aussi mal.

Depuis quelques temps maintenant, il avait répéré dans le célèbre café, un jeune serveur souriant et poli qui ne devait même pas être majeur. Le trentenaire l'observait tout le temps, et - pour sa plus grande honte - ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver diablement mignon.

Il savait pourtant pertinemment qu'un homme de son âge ne devait, ne pouvait, pas tomber amoureux d'un jeune, et encore moins d'un inconnu qu'il croisait quasiment tous les jours. Il avait même réussi à entretenir une certaine sympathie avec le serveur et il n'aurait souhaiter pour rien au monde y mettre fin.

Toutefois, il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité de ce beau brun ; chose qu'il le frustrait au plus haut point. Pourtant, il pensait à lui beaucoup trop souvent qu'il n'aurai dû et c'était une véritable horreur de ne pas pouvoir mettre de nom sur ces beaux yeux verts qui le hantaient jusque dans ses rêves.

Il espérait de tout coeur que ce n'était qu'une attirance physique et que ça lui passerait. Cela ne pouvait être que ça, non ? Même si son rire critallin était délicieux, que son sourire à lui seul était plus brillant que le Soleil et que sa manière de rouler les hanches quand il marchait était...

Assis à sa place habituelle sur la terrasse dudit bar et la tête nichée dans la main, dans une attitude qu'il espérait nonchalante, Livaï faisait mine d'observer les enfants jouer entre eux sur la place, étroitement surveillés par le regard perçant de leur mère.

En réalité, c'était surtout une couverture pour pouvoir mieux matter ce fameux serveur, qui, de dos en train de s'occuper d'une autre table, lui offrait la magnifique vue de son postérieur.

Détournant la tête au prix d'un effort surhumain, le noiraud touilla de sa cuillère les restes de son café devenu froid, le regard perdu dans les miètes de son dessert.

Il avait la désagrable impression de n'être qu'un pédophile frustré, ce qui aurait expliqué le comportement imoral qu'il adoptait presque tous les soirs. Quelqu'un de "normal" ne vient pas fixer un adolescent à son lieu de travail alors qu'il ne le connais pas, si ? Il se sentait, sale, répugnant. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter avant que ça n'empire mais c'était plus fort que lui, ses pieds l'amenaient ici presque automatiquement.

Il ferma les yeux et, presque malgré lui, se remémora le jour où il l'avait "rencontré".

C'était un soir d'hiver, il y avait un peu plus de quatre mois. Le genre de soir glacial qui, pendant la saison froide, nous fait regretter d'être sortit, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. La neige, qui continuait de tomber, s'amoncelait en tas humide et boueux dans les canivaux et dissuadait tout chien d'y aller faire ses besoins.

Une soirée de merde. comme l'avait si bien pensé Livaï qui, accompagné de Hansi et Farlan, ses amis et collègues de travail, se dirigeait vers le fameux café dont tout le monde parlait en ce moment pour y goûter leur boisson, réputée exquise.

Le noiraud serait sûrement resté chez lui, avec pour seule compagnie, un thé et son chat si ces deux énergumènes ne l'avaient pas tiré de son fauteuil bien-aimé pour le trainer dans les rues frigorifiques, avec la ferme intention de le sociabilier un peu ; chose particulièrement compliquée, vous pouvez me croire.

Arrivés là-bas, les trois compères eurent du mal à trouver des places où s'assoir, tant l'établissement était bondé. Beaucoup avait aussi eu l'idée de venir se réchauffer en bonne compagnie, quelques soirs avant Noël.

Enfin installés - ou plutôt compressés - à une table tout au fond de la salle, ils purent prendre leurs commandes : trois tasses de café chacun, avec de la chantilly pour Hansi.

-Bah c'est pas si mal ! s'exclama celle-ci, dans l'espoir d'égayer un peu l'atmosphère.

-Tu parles ! On se croirait au cirque ! C'est même pas propre, en plus ! En ça se dit "café incontournable", tch !

-Tu n'est jamais allé au cirque, Livaï. lui fit remarquer son ami blond en riant. Détend-toi un peu, pour une fois que tu sors !

Seul un grognement rageur lui répondit. A ce moment là, le noiraud aurait voulu être n'importe où mais pas ici. Il détestait le bruit, les mauvaises odeurs, et surtout, les gens. Et ce bar réunissait les trois ensemble ! La définition même de l'Enfer pour lui.

Cependant, ses pensées changèrent bien vite quand leurs boissons leur furent apportés.

Le serveur.

Il se tenait droit, tenant le plateau d'une seule main avec expertise. Il souriait doucement. Un beau sourire qui étirait ses lèvres fines et qui dévoilait sa dentition blanche. Et ses yeux... Livaï n'en avait jamais vu de pareils. D'une belle couleur éméraude, ils changeaient de nuance avec subitilité, prenant une teinte légèrement dorée lorsqu'ils étaient exposés à la lumière. Ses cheveux, d'un brun noisette des plus élégant, étaient un peu ébourrifés ce qui lui donnait un air enfantin tout à fait charmant. Son teint était légèrement halé, sans être trop bronzé. Et son corps, finement musclé d'après ce qu'on pouvait apercevoir à travers la mince chemise, se mouvait avec une grâce toute particulière. Il irradiait de lumière et de pureté dans la pièce sombre et bruyante.

Parfait.

C'était le seul mot qui, d'après Livaï, aurait pu le décrire en une seule fois.

Il cru qu'il allait baver devant cette divine vision.

-Et voilà pour vous, Messieurs dames !

Sa voix... Basse et grave mais pourtant empreinte de douceur. N'y avait-il pas quelqu'un pour l'enregistrer ?

Et lorsque l'objet de ses pensées se baissa pour poser devant eux les choppes brûlantes, il faillit s'évanouir devant la sensuelle cambrure que formait son dos.

-M-Merci... murmura-t-il pitoyablement, totalement sous le charme.

Oh, Seigneur... Ce magnifique sourire lui serait-il donc dédié ? Le pauvre employé crut qu'il allait s'étouffer de bonheur !

-Mais je vous en prie, Monsieur...

Livaï ne rêvait pas, n'est ce pas ? Il avait bien entendu les trois petits points à la fin de sa phrase ? Dans un geste brusque guère assuré, il s'empara de sa tasse dans le but de se cacher derrière le verre embué.

Il se risqua à lui lançer un dernier regard alors qu'il s'éloignait dejà pour servir d'autres clients. Il s'étrangla avec son café à la vue de ses hanches provocatrices qui roulaient sous le tissu.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, tentant vainement de calmer le soudain braisier qui avait pris feu dans son corps.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Cette question, au bout de quatre mois et demi, Livaï se la posait encore, tous les jours, toutes les nuits.

Comment un simple gamin avait pu, en l'espace de quelques secondes, lui faire ressentir autant de choses ?

Il s'en sentirait presque coupable.

Presque.

Car, en dépit de tout, il adorait venir au Titan Colossal pour le voir, lui parler. Etant devenu un client régulier, le serveur avait pris l'habitude de lui apporter toujours la même chose, au même endroit, jusqu'à rester quelques minutes de plus à son côté pour lui faire la conversation. Pour le plus grand plaisir du noiraud qui découvrait petit à petit chez l'adolescent, son véritable caractère : une facette gentille, dotée d'un sens aiguë de la justice, un peu tête brulée sur les bords. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Livaï soupira doucement et, attrapant ses affaires d'une main, se leva en laissant quelques pièces sur la table. Il était sur le point de partir, désireux de se détendre un peu en faisant le ménage, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

-Monsieur ! Excusez-moi !

Doux Jésus ! Le serveur !

Le trentenaire se retourna avec raideur, priant le Ciel de toutes ses forces pour lui éviter un quelquonque fiasco.

-Oh ! Salut, gamin. lança-t-il, contrôlant ses cordes vocales avec difficulté.

Ledit gamin lui sourit, pas offusqué pour deux sous des manières familières de son client, ayant pris l'habitude de son caractère froid et distant.

-Je n'ai pas pu vous servir aujourd'hui ! Ça m'a bizarre ! rit-il

Calme toi, Livaï. Respire normalement.

-Pourquoi cela ? souffle-il, le coeur battant, moins sûr de lui. Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie, vous avez dû le constater.

-Ah, bon ! Vous trouvez ? Bah, vous savez, ça change des faux sourires ! Vous, au moins, vous êtes franc et puis...

Il se coupa d'un coup, légèrement rouge.

-Quoi ?

Livaï aurai pu parier qu'il avait aussi pris quelques rougeurs. Ce beau brun l'appréciait. Lui, Livaï Ackerman, pourtant réputé misanthrope et asocial par la quasi-totalité de son entourage.

Et ce serveur, pour qui il avait le béguin, aimait discuter avec lui.

Son rytme cardiaque s'était tellement accéléré qu'il crut que son coeur allait lâcher.

-Non, rien, ce n'est rien. Oubliez. murmura le plus jeune en lâchant un rire gêné.

Et avant qu'un silence s'installe et que l'adolescent décide de partir, Livaï se jeta à l'eau :

-Comment tu t'appelles, gamin ?

Pffiou ! Sa voix n'avait pas tremblée !

Un nouveau sourire à tomber et la réponse tant attendue :

-Eren. Eren Jaëger.

-C'est un beau nom...

-Et vous ? Si je peux me permettre...

-Livaï. Livaï Ackerman.

Ce soir là, le noiraud s'endormit paisiblement en pensant à ce Eren qui, sans qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même, prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie.

Le lendemain matin, Livaï se réveilla avec légéreté. Cette impression de détente le surprit lui-même tant cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Et pour cause ! Il ne se passait jamais rien dans sa vie de Monsieur-Tout-Le-Monde ; alors, pour compenser, il écoutait les folles mésavantures d'Hansi qui ne semblait pas se plaindre de toutes ces rencontres - fortuites ou non - qu'elle faisait pendant la semaine.

Toutefois, Livaï n'était pas dupe quand à la source de cette soudaine bonne humeur qui ne lui correspondait définitivement pas. Alors, pour entretenir ce sentiment étrange qui battait agréablement au creux de son estomac, il se répétait en boucle la scène de la veille au soir lorsque le serveur, Eren - Dieu que le nom glissait avec délice sur sa langue ! - l'avait accosté pour lui parler alors qu'il était hors-service. Le noiraud ne savait pas ce que tout cela voulait dire mais, ce dont il était sûr, c'était que revoir en pensée les rougeurs naissantes sur les joues rebondies était un plaisir dont il ne se lassait pas.

Une fois arrivé dans le grand immeuble aux couleurs ternes dans lequel il travaillait, il s'installa à son bureau, tout aussi dénué d'une quelquonque fantasie, et, après un rapide mouvement de tête pour saluer ses collègues, il commença ce pour quoi il était payé ; ce qui consistait, entre autres, à trier divers papiers et documents écrit dans un charabia auquel il ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

La matina passa donc dans cette morosité à laquelle il était habitué, y contribuant lui-même. Toutefois, pour la toute première fois, une touche de vert l'accompagnait dans ce désert grisâtre. Un vert pétillant comme du champagne, qu'il avait diablement envie de revoir avant le tant redouté week-end.

Et il était tellement concentré sur ce fameux vert, qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite une voix l'appeler :

-Eh, Lili ?! LILIIII ! Réveille-toi mon chou !

Il sursauta violemment sur son fauteuil, déstabilisé et énervé qu'on le sorte de cette doucereuse rêverie.

-Qu'est-ce tu m'veux, binoclarde ? T'as pas du travail ? Et ne m'appelle pas "Lili" !

-Gros béta, c'est la pause ! Je voulais qu'on aille manger ! A moins que tu soit trop occupé à penser à ce beau brun ? ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

-Tch, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. grogna le noiraud, se levant pour prendre le chemin de la cafétéria.

-M'en fout ! Je veux tout savoir ! Tu l'as revu ?! Vous vous êtes parler ?! continua Hansi, pas intimidée pour deux sous, tout en le suivant à travers les couloirs.

-Peut-être, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-KYAAAAAAA !

Livaï fixa son amie qui, pour son plus grand malheur, sautillait sur place, ses grand yeux brillants d'exitation derrière ses lunettes salies de traces de doigts.

-Tu nous fait quoi, là ?

-Une crise de fangirlisme, ça se voit pas ?! Vous êtes trop mignon, bon sang !

-Eh bien, calme toi, parce que tout le monde nous regarde.

En effet, le cri en avait alerté certains qui, tournant leurs orbites équarquillés de surprise vers eux, avait tôt fait de fermer leur bouche entrouverte, prête à faire une remarque, face au regard noir et dissasif de Livaï.

-Et du coup, enchaina Hansi sans se préoccuper du tapage qu'elle faisait, vous vous êtes embrassés ?! Vous avez cou-

-Ferme la !

-Ohhhh ! Aurai-je touché un point sensible ?!

-Pas spécialement, mais j'ai pas envie que tout ce putain de bâtiment t'entende, triple idiote !

-Oullaaa, si c'est le Grand Livaï qui l'a dit...! fit la brune en levant les mains en l'air en riant, se fichant ouvertement de son ami.

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler amicalement de la sorte tout du long, ce qui permit au noiraud de ne pas trop pensé à ce fameux Eren dont l'émeraude de ses pupilles ne voulait décidément pas sortir de son esprit.

Enfin, la fin de journée arriva, ramenant avec elle les chauds rayons du Soleil et laissant la place à l'air plus doux et plus frais qui caratérisait le début d'une soirée de printemps.

Livaï, après avoir salué ses collègues d'un rapide mouvement de tête - répétant la scène matinale - quitta son travail pour se diriger, non sans une certaine apréhension, vers la Place du Bataillon.

Depuis la veille au soir, il redoutait de revoir le gamin, tout en étant préssé d'aller lui parler. C'était une sensation étrange, mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela ; aussi, il doutait de la marche à suivre.

Laissant ses pas le guider pour lui, il finit par atteindre ladite place et rejoingna sa table habituelle, heuresement libre.

Commença alors l'attente. Le Titan Colossal étant de plus en plus prisé au fil des mois, le noiraud savait pertinement qu'on ne le servirait pas tout de suite, vu le nombre de clients ce jour là ; ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point, lui qui n'était déjà pas bien patient.

Pour passer le temps - prétexte pour ne pas dire qu'il adorait faire ça - il se remit à penser aux nombreuses et courtes conversations qu'il avait eu avec le serveur aux yeux verts lorsque celui-ci n'était pas trop demandé.

Ainsi, Livaï avait appris qu'Eren avait une soeur adoptive avec laquelle il vivait et qui, selon ses dires, lui ressemblait un peu ; chose qui avait rire le plus vieux avec une spontanéité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il partagerait également son toit avec un blondinet du nom d'Armin avec qui il allait au lycée. La conversation avait donc dérivé sur l'âge et l'avenir d'Eren : le brun aurait bientôt sa majorité - point qui avait ô combien rassuré Livaï - et voulait devenir avocat mais ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Le noiraud, dans un élan de courage et de générosité, lui avait donc proposé de se renseigner pour lui, ce qui avait gêné le plus jeune qui ne voulait pas le déranger.

Livaï n'étant pas en reste, il lui avait parler de son enfance difficile, de son travail monotone, de sa vie paisible et de ses amis impossibles qui l'entrainaient un peu partout, bon gré mal gré. Eren, en entendant comment Hansi et Farlan avaient réussi à l'emmener dans une maison supposée hantée dont ils étaient ressortis morts de trouille, avait éclaté d'un rire franc et chaud qui lui avait donné des papillons dans le ventre.

Le noiraud soupira lourdement en se souvenant de tout ça. Ils faisaient connaissance doucement, toujours au café mais il avait envie de plus. Guère beaucoup cependant, mais il aurait voulu un rendez-vous sans prétention dans un autre bar, tout les deux, avec l'après midi pour se parler franchement et pas quelques minutes grapillées sur le tas pendant qu'il lui posait sa commande sur la table. Mais si Livaï lui proposait, le gamin risquait de prendre peur. Un "vieux" de trente ans qui vous propose un coup à boire, il y a de quoi se poser des question. Pourtant, il voulait juste discuter, profiter de sa présence un peu plus longtemps, c'est tout.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, sentant la frustration l'envahir. Il tentait le coup, au risque de perdre sa sympathie ou attendait-il encore un peu ? Mais Eren ne resterait pas éternellement au Titan Colossal, ce n'était certainement qu'un job d'étudiant pour lui. Que faire...?

Livaï Ackerman, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, était tombé amoureux et le gouffre était bien plus profond que prévu.


End file.
